Scars are souvenirs you never lose
by Steph Lovegood Black
Summary: Porque las tardes de primavera con los Merodeadores son siempre las mismas. O no. "¡Es la sexta vez que Potter se me declara en un día, y la vigésima segunda en la semana! Ya le he dicho que no" se exasperó Lily. "¿Las has contado? ¡Y luego dices que no te gusto!" replicó James. Viñeta de Lily y los Merodeadores.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no son míos…bla, bla, bla….de Rowling (ya saben lo que va). Y bueno, es un delirio de un domingo de tarde…en fin, espero que les guste. Hay un muy, muy, muy pequeño spoiler de Deathly Hallows (aunque ya no creo necesario advertir). Casi imperceptible. Y sepan que no me cae muy bien James (mas bien no me cae nada bien) y hice un esfuerzo razonable para que quede como el chico bueno, que yo no creo que es. _

_Aclaración: Para mí, Sirius y Remus (sobre todo el segundo) fueron amigos de Lily antes que James. Y lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos directos de ella. _

**Scars are souvenirs you never lose...**

Lily se sentó en el pasto y se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol, frente al lago. Abrió, con aplomo, el libro que apoyaba en su regazo, y comenzó a leer. ¡Malditos EXTASÍS! ¡Malditos profesores! ¿No sabían que una chica de 17 años tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar que en qué hechizos tendría que usar para transformar una hormiga en un perro, o un gallo en un pingüino? ¡A quién le importaba! ¿Qué importancia tenia saber cuántas patas tenían los escarbutos de cola explosiva? Odiaba tener que estresarse por los exámenes, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

En cambio, ¿no era mucho más importante saber cuáles eran los planes de James en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade…? _¡No, Lily, no! ¡¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Qué te importa lo que hace James, eh…Potter! No te importa. Nada. Absolutamente nada. _

A pesar de querer concentrarse en su libro de pociones, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a los Merodeadores, que estaban a unos cuantos metros de ella. Vio como Potter empujaba a Remus hacia allí, alentándole a acercarse.

―Hola, Lily―saludó el licántropo, sentándose a su lado.

―Hola, Remus―sonrió―. ¿Qué cuentas?

―Eh… Bueno, verás… ―respiro hondo―. Yo… Prométeme que no te enojaras conmigo.

―Vale, lo prometo―aceptó la pelirroja, más porque quería saber que quería decirle que porque realmente estuviese segura de no enojarse.

-Yo no quería decírtelo, de verdad que no fue idea mía, pero James y Sirius insistieron… En fin, James me dijo que te preguntara si querrías ir con él a Hogsmeade el sábado. -soltó Remus de una.

Lily se paró como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua, y rugió:

―¿OTRA VEZ?

―Prometiste no enojarte, Lily―le recordó Remus con calma, incitándola a sentarse.

―No, prometí no enojarme _contigo_. Y estoy enojada con Potter― le corrigió la pelirroja con astucia―. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Es la sexta vez que me lo pregunta en el día, y la vigésima segunda en la semana! Ya le he dicho que no.

―¿Las has contado? ―preguntó otra voz, que Lily reconoció como la de Black. Él y Potter se acercaban con una sonrisa arrogante.

―¡Y luego dices que no te gusto, Evans! ―exclamó James, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano. _¿Ya había mencionado lo guapo que se veía cuando hace eso? Contrólate, Lily. _

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que _no me gustas_, Potter? Te odio―aseguró la chica, fulminándolo con la mirada―. Y para que lo sepas, no hay nada que odie más (tú aparte, claro) que no me digan las cosas a la cara. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a la cara, en vez de mandar a Remus de médium?

―Es que quería mantener todas las partes del cuerpo― bromeó Sirius, adelantándose a su amigo. Lily lo miró con ganas de querer matarlo―. Ya sabes… como las últimas veces lo has hechizado. Una vez lo dejaste pelado, otra hiciste que todos tus libros lo persiguieran por todo Hogwarts queriendo morderle…

―Y el miércoles hechizaste su escoba para que le pegase cada vez que quisiese subirse―añadió Remus.

―Cierto―corroboró James, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado. _¡Qué tierno se pone! _

―Vale, ya he entendido―aseguró Lily, sin saber si sentirse ofendida por las acusaciones u orgullosa de sus logros. Luego se giró hacia James―. Y que sepas que por la única razón que no te he acusado con un profesor por acosar a una prefecta, es porque estarías castigado para la noche de luna llena y tienes que acompañar a Remus, porque sino…―le advirtió, moviendo un dedo amenazadoramente.

―Que buena eres, cariño―comentó James sarcásticamente.

―¡No me llames "cariño"! ―rugió la pelirroja.

―Como quieras, _cariño_―"aceptó" James.

Fue en ese momento, al darse vuelta enfurruñada, que se dio cuenta que los otros dos Merodeadores estaban callados, con los ojos muy abiertos. En resumen, estaban en estado de shock.

―Chicos...― los llamó James, intentando que reaccionaron.

―¡Están más quietos que si les hubiesen lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_! ―exclamó Lily.

―Pues no puede ser porque Snape no está cerca―la contradijo el chico.

―¡Severus no les lanzaría una maldición solo porque sí, Potter!―lo defendió Lily. ¡Mierda! Tenía que sacarse esa maldita costumbre de defenderlo, después de todo, ya no seguían siendo amigos. A decir verdad, hacía más de un año que no le hablaba.

―Sí, claro―respondió James con sarcasmo―. Es un Slytherin, Lily, eso es lo que hacen.

―No, eso es lo que le hacían ustedes. ¡Uff, Potter! Es imposible hablar contigo tranquilamente, eres un inmaduro―dijo la pelirroja, y tiró de la mano de Sirius y de Remus―. Ya déjense de tonterías, ustedes dos.

Los dos chicos reaccionaron.

―¿Qué has dicho, Lily? ―preguntó Remus, cauteloso.

―Que se dejen de tonterías―respondió la pelirroja, sorprendida.

―No, antes―apuntó Sirius.

―Que odio a Potter―contestó, después de pensarlo un segundo.

―¡Hey, eso no los has dicho!―corrigió James, ofendido.

―Ah. Es que como me lo paso diciendo, habían muchas probabiideades…-se justificó Lily.

―No, antes. Lo de que no castigabas a James para que acompañase a Remus durante la luna llena…―explicó Sirius.

―Ah, pues sí, eso―dijo la pelirroja, sin comprender.

―¿Cuando dices "luna llena", a qué te refieres exactamente? ―quiso saber Remus, prudente.

―Ahhh… Ya entendí. Olvide que no sabías que lo sabía―sonrío la chica―. Ahora ya lo sabes.

―¿Qué es lo que sabes? ―inquirió James.

―Que Remus es un licántropo―declaró Lily. Al instante, tuvo tres pares de ojos impactados. Lupin retrocedió unos pasos, evaluando qué tan aterrorizada o decepcionada estaba. Lily suspiró―. Remus… lo sé… y no me importa. No me importa en lo más mínimo, exceptuando, quizás, el hecho de que sufras…

―¿Lo sabes, entonces? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que lo sabías? ―curioseó Sirius.

―¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Alice? ¿Rosalie? ¿El resto de tus amigas? ―preguntó Remus. Aún no podía creer que su amiga lo supiera y que no le importase.

―No. No se lo dije a nadie, Remus. Bueno, aunque Sever…Snape, creo que sí lo sabe. O aunque sea lo sospechaba.

―Sí ―suspiró resignado―, me vio convertido una vez, cuando estábamos en quinto. Pero Dumbledore le hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie.

Lily asintió.

―¿Desde cuando lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ―preguntó James, molesto de que se lo hubiera ocultado.

―Desde tercero. Lo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo, porque las excusas de Remus eran, sinceramente, patéticas. Cuando en clase de Defensa vi su boggart, estuve segura.

―¡Mis excusas no eran patéticas! ¿Saben lo difícil que es inventar una excusa creíble todo los meses? ―se defendió el aludido, ofendido.

Sirius río.

―Recuerdo que "mataste" como a seis abuelas… Empezaba a ser sospechoso.

―¿Y cómo supiste que nosotros lo acompañamos? ―quiso saber James. ¡Qué inteligente que era su pelirroja!

Lily se sonrojó.

― Bueno, es que una vez, entré a su cuarto, y vi unos apuntes con tu letra, y como se que tú _nunca_ tomas apuntes en clase, pues me entró curiosidad. Y vi que eran los pasos para hacerse animagos, y supuse que era para poder estar con Remus durante sus transformaciones.

―Espera. ¿Por qué entraste en nuestro cuarto? ―inquirió James. Lily mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

―¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste insistiéndome para que salga contigo durante dos horas de Transformaciones, yo me enojé, te grité en medio de la clase, y McGonagall me sacó 50 puntos?

―Sí, al otro día toda mi ropa estaba pintada en rosadito bebe y tuve que estar todo el día así… Y cuando le fui a decir a Dumbledore, volvió a dejarlo todo normal y se rió de mi.

―Bueno, ahora ya sabes que estaba haciendo en tu cuarto, Potter.

―¿FUISTE TÚ? ―exclamaron los tres merodeadores.

―Sí―admitió Lily, orgullosa. Vio que James iba a hablar, pero se le adelantó―: Y después me sueltas la bronca, ¿vale? Que ahora tengo clase de Aritmancia, y Varner me mata si llego tarde. ¿Vamos, Remus?

―Sí―aceptó el licántropo, y se tiró la mochila al hombro―. Chau, chicos. Nos vemos después.

―Potter―dijo la pelirroja a modo de despedida―. Hasta más tarde, Sirius.

―¡Eh, no! ¡Si yo pienso acompañarte, Evans, cariño! ―exclamó James.

―Suéñalo, Potter―dijo Lily, con frialdad.

―Vale, acompaño a Remus―repuso él, y, seguido de Sirius que no dejaba de reír, se levantó. A pesar de su afirmación, pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja, y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

Lily estuvo tratando de alejarlo durante todo el camino hasta la clase de Aritmancia (que era en el cuarto piso), maldiciendo a Potter, mientras que Remus y Sirius reían a carcajadas.

_Besos, Steph. _


End file.
